During certain gynecological procedures, the uterine cavity might need to be distended, such as by injecting a gas or a liquid into the uterus. These procedures include hysteroscopic procedures and saline infusion sonography such as the diagnosis and treatment of uterine conditions including, but not limited to, endometrial polyps, abnormal uterine bleeding, uterine fibroids, uterine malformations, sterilization, and infertility work-up. During such distention, if the cervix is not occluded or some other action is not taken, the gas or liquid could escape through the cervix and allow the uterus to contract back to its normal size.
Currently, during procedures where the cervix must be occluded, practitioners can use tenaculums or similar devices to occlude the cervix. However, tenaculums grip and pierce the tissue of the cervix, and this can cause pain and discomfort to the patient.